Impondo Regras
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Algumas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. Outras não devem jamais ser questionadas. Desafio de Ephemeron


_**- Impondo Regras -**_

Uma garotinha corria desviando dos arbustos espinhosos. A todo o momento olhava por cima do ombro apenas para constatar que seus perseguidores ainda estavam lá. Sua trança desfazia-se lentamente, libertando as mechas negras que contrastavam com sua pele muito branca.

Os dois garotos que perseguiam a garotinha não se cansavam. Eram como cães atrás da lebre, e não iriam parar até conseguirem seu prêmio. Diferente dela, cujo fôlego já mostrava sinais de enfraquecimento.

Ela apertava as costelas sentindo uma ligeira dor do pulmão. Eles gritavam alguma coisa em outra língua. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê deles a estarem perseguindo, ela não havia feito nada.

Seu pé prendeu em uma raiz saltada para fora da terra e seu rosto delicado enfiou-se na terra ainda úmida, sujando seu vestido claro de lama.

Seus perseguidores a alcançaram e continuavam a despejar palavras em uma língua que ela não conhecia. Ela não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando eles passaram a agredi-la, apenas ergueu as mãos para proteger a cabeça.

"_Juno fa questo arresto"¹_

O corpo moreno levantou-se depressa, apertando o lençol com força e ofegando. Apoiou o rosto com a palma da mão esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

Há muitos anos não tinha aquele sonho. Chegara a pensar que já tinha esquecido o que aconteceu quando recém chegara ao Santuário. O modo como havia sido perseguida por garotos do vilarejo apenas pelo fato de ser mulher.

Haviam se passado tantos anos desde aquele dia. Tantos que ela mal conseguia lembrar-se de como era ser tão indefesa a ponto de pedir ajuda aos Deuses.

Apertou a testa tentando se livrar daquela imagem. Engoliu a própria saliva e secou o suor de sua face rapidamente.

Os olhos verdes foram atraídos para o corpo que descansava pacificamente ao seu lado. O homem deitado de bruços ressonava lentamente, os cabelos revoltos espalhados pelos lençóis.

Ela o observou por algum tempo, admirando sua presa daquela noite.

Os homens do Santuário acreditavam que ela era algum tipo de alvo inatingível. Algum despojo realmente valioso que era ganho ao subjugar seus adversários.

Homens sempre foram, e sempre serão seres extremamente supersticiosos. E nesse mundinho de ferraduras e potes de ouro, ela era o trevo de quatro folhas.

Sorriu maldosamente ao lembrar do quanto maltratava os homens daquele lugar para que continuassem a acreditar naquilo. Para que temessem machucá-la com medo de acabar com sua boa sorte.

Balançou o ombro do homem robusto deitado em sua cama com força. Ele resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável e virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

"Anda _imbecille_. Acorde." murmurou ela sacudindo o ombro dele com mais força e intensidade.

Ele parecia uma pedra, ferrado em um sono profundo que começava a se tornar também barulhento. Ela encostou os pés pequenos na lateral exposta do corpo dele e o empurrou. Empurrou, empurrou e empurrou até que ele caísse da cama com um barulho alto.

Finalmente ele acordou. Ergueu-se alguns palmos do chão para olhar para a mulher sentada sobre a cama tranquilamente. A madeira rangia sob seu corpo como se também ela o estivesse acusando de ser grande demais.

"Por que me empurrou?" perguntou com a voz embargada, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

"Porque tive vontade. Agora junte suas coisas e saia." ordenou ela com firmeza. Mas mesmo que falasse grego fluente, seu sotaque estrangeiro era evidente.

"Mulheres." resmungou o homem juntando suas roupas jogadas pelo quarto desde que foram arrancadas avidamente, não muito tempo atrás.

"Ah e Sirius." chamou ela amavelmente.

Ele virou-se para trás a meio caminho de sair dos aposentos da amazona, a calça de treinamento enrolada sobre a cintura.

"Nem uma palavra sobre isso." disse ela no mesmo tom odiosamente amável.

"Claro." ele concordou irônico. Era claro que ele iria contar para todos os amigos que tinha ou pensava ter.

"Ótimo." disse ela pronunciando bem a palavra grega e estalando a língua sedutoramente. Tinha plena certeza de que ele iria contar para todos os outros.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de escárnio e fechou a porta atrás dele cuidadosamente.

Esperou até ter certeza que ele se fora, e então rolou seu corpo nu sobre os lençóis, já amarelados pelo tempo, rindo tolamente.

Nada no mundo a teria feito dormir com o homem que sustentava a armadura de Cão Maior. Mas tinha uma fama e preferia mantê-la para seu próprio bem.

Parou de rolar com o ranger da porta que anunciavam a abertura da porta. Imaginou se tratar do homem que acabara de mandar embora querendo voltar para pegar alguma roupa esquecida. Mas estreitou os olhos ao ver que era uma pessoa totalmente diferente postada no portal.

"Você não sabe se controlar?" perguntou a mulher, que apesar de ter a mesma idade que aquela deitada sobre a cama, era dona de uma voz forte e levemente rouca, que a envelheciam drasticamente.

"E deveria saber?" perguntou a outra atrevida balançando as pernas no ar.

"São quatro horas da manhã Shina! E eu acabei de ver um homem saindo do seu quarto!" afirmou ela fechando a porta atrás de si e cruzando os braços.

"Você estava me cuidando?" perguntou a italiana desvencilhando-se do lençol amarelado e indo até uma pequena cômoda de aparência gasta.

"Não, claro que não!" defendeu-se a outra apertando os dentes para controlar sua raiva "Mas você sabe melhor do que eu qual é a posição de uma amazona perante um cavaleiro!" disse ela autoritariamente apontando o indicador para a outra mulher.

"Guarde esse dedo antes que eu o quebre Marin." ameaçou ela estreitando os olhos para a outra "Eu sei qual é a minha posição diante desses homens. E é por causa disso que eu faço o que faço." concluiu ela desviando os olhos da outra para vestir uma camiseta velha com a gola esgaçada.

"Ah, não vai me dizer que você faz isso para o bem de todas nós." debochou "Eu realmente acho que Sirius representava um grande perigo para as amazonas. E que você é uma verdadeira heroína por tê-lo subjugado aqui no seu quarto. Deve ter sido uma batalha e tanto." ironizou ela cruzando os braços mais uma vez e perfurando a outra com o olhar "Suponho que Arguetti, Algol e Jaga também representavam um grande perigo para nós."

A amazona fingiu não ouvir as acusações da outra enquanto prendia os cabelos negros em um coque baixo e olhava pela janela distraída.

"Você não pode me ignorar Shina! Você não é mais uma criança!" exclamou Marin irritada indo até a outra e postando-se na sua frente.

"Então saia do meu quarto e pare de me dar sermão. Eu sempre assumi a responsabilidade dos meus atos Marin!" exclamou ela no mesmo tom que a outra também cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Faça como quiser." sibilou a outra entre dentes afastando-se sem tirar os olhos da outra. Ela girou a maçaneta com a força a abriu com firmeza, lançando um último olhar de desprezo para a amazona.

"Farei sim! E nunca mais vou ajudá-la! Nunca mais vou me colocar entre você e outro homem!" exclamou ela com a voz atingindo os mais altos decibéis quando a outra bateu a porta com violência, deixando o pequeno quarto.

A italiana segurou a testa com a palma aberta, sentindo os quarto começar a rodar. Deitou-se sobre a cama desarrumada e cobriu-se com o lençol, tentando esquecer as sucessivas imagens que rodavam em sua mente.

_------_

Sempre que aspirantes a amazonas chegavam ao Santuário, era de praxe que a instrutora lhes passasse um demorado sermão sobre as regras e sobre como deveria ser o comportamento de uma amazona.

A instrutora era uma mulher alta, os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado no topo de sua cabeça e havia uma pesada máscara que cobria seu rosto. Ela fazia a chamada com uma lista nas mãos, passando por entre as garotas reunidas e verificando-as quando afirmavam estarem presentes.

A garotinha de cabelos ruivos segurou a mão da outra garotinha ao seu lado. Esta olhou para a dona da mão que se enroscara a sua com a sobrancelha erguida. Seus olhos verdes não pareciam nada amistosos.

"Estou com medo." confidenciou a ruiva baixinho, apertando mais a mão da outra.

A sobrancelha dela voltou à posição original, e ela sorriu tranquilamente para a garota que parecia ter a sua idade. Havia um pequeno corte em seu lábio inferior e um hematoma em seu braço.

"Também estou." sussurrou ela em resposta, deixando que a outra entrelaçasse seus dedos aos dela.

"Meu nome é Marin." disse ela também sorrindo.

"O meu é Shina. E não se preocupe, eu sei que nada vai acontecer conosco." sussurrou ela confiante quando a instrutora passou pelas duas.

"Como você sabe?" perguntou a asiática em dúvida, arregalando os olhos castanhos levemente puxados.

"Juno me protege. E protegerá você também." disse ela em um grego pouco fluente.

"Mas eu devo devoção à Athena!" exclamou a pequena ruiva horrorizada puxando sua mão para junto do corpo e se separando da outra.

"Athena é pequena diante de Juno." afirmou Shina com um brilho opaco de fanatismo nos grandes e amendoados olhos verdes.

"Você é uma herege." afirmou a outra amedrontada.

"Diga o que quiser." replicou a italiana virando o rosto e voltando sua atenção para a instrutora das amazonas que havia terminado a chamada e começava seu sermão.

_------_

A voz alta e levemente rouca reverberava por toda a arena. Atraindo olharem curiosos e alguns repreensivos por aquele comportamento espalhafatoso vindo de uma mulher.

A ruiva pouco ligava, estava ocupada demais brigando com dois rapazes que aparentemente, haviam levado para o treino uma disputa pessoal.

"Vocês sabem muito bem que este é um lugar para treinamentos sérios! Não temos tempo para briguinhas sem sentido! Vocês esperam se tornar Cavaleiros agindo dessa forma irresponsável?" gritava ela a plenos pulmões com as mãos na cintura. Para a felicidade dos rapazes ela usava máscara, e isso os impedia de ver a expressão de fúria que ela dirigia a eles.

"Não senhora." disseram em tom baixo e envergonhado.

"Eu não ouvi!"

"Não senhora." repetiram um pouco mais alto, mas no mesmo tom envergonhado.

"Ótimo, agora sumam da minha frente!" esbravejou gesticulando abertamente.

Os dois rapazes sentiram-se aliviados por poderes sair correndo em direção aos vestiários, deixando para trás uma mulher ainda fumegando de raiva.

"Isso tudo é raiva?" perguntou uma voz falsamente doce vindo de suas costas.

A ruiva se virou num ímpeto e estancou ao ver a amazona observando-a sentada sobre o muro que separava a arena das arquibancadas.

"Eu não estou com humor hoje Shina." avisou a amazona voltando a dar as costas para a outra mulher e indo em direção a outros dois cavaleiros que conversavam animadamente após o treino.

A italiana observou divertida enquanto a outra ia descontando sua raiva nos dois, dizendo que aquele não era lugar para conversas. Ela esperou até que a asiática fizesse o mesmo com todos os que estavam na arena, que ficavam felizes em sair de perto da amazona.

"Desse jeito você vai desenvolver uma úlcera antes dos vinte e cinco anos Águia." brincou a outra descendo do muro e caminhando lentamente até a outra.

"Prefiro ter uma úlcera do que contrair sífilis." respondeu a outra no mesmo tom de escárnio.

A morena sorriu abertamente, mesmo que a pesada máscara não deixasse que a outra o visse.

"Ao menos não desconto minha tensão sexual nos iniciantes." devolveu mostrando a arena vazia para a outra com um gesto amplo de seus braços.

"O que você quer de mim?" perguntou a amazona de Águia entre dentes.

"Eu? Mas eu nunca pedi por nada a minha vida toda!" exclamou fingindo-se chocada com a pergunta.

"Então vá embora!" repetiu a ordem apontando para a saída da arena.

"Como queira." concordou fazendo uma reverência debochada e dando as costas à figura fumegante de raiva de Marin.

_------_

A jovem de cabelos escuros seguia a amiga pelos corredores do alojamento das amazonas.

"Marin! Não! Você sabe que é proibido!" sussurrou com emergência, alertando a outra que tomava um corredor escuro.

"Eu só quero olhar." justificou a outra caminhando cautelosamente em direção a uma porta que todas as aspirantes sabiam que dava para fora do alojamento.

"Mas é proibido! Volta aqui agora!" ordenou a morena em tom baixo.

"Só depois que eu olhar." decretou a ruiva sorrindo de orelha a orelha por conta de sua excitação por estar fazendo algo proibido.

A garota morena olhou da amiga para a porta, em um misto de medo e excitação. Seus lábios tremiam, como se tivesse receio de sorrir.

"Vem logo Shina!" chamou a asiática chamando-a com a mão.

"É proibido por alguma razão Marin!" sussurrou ela com emergência começando a se sentir mal por estar tão longe de sua cama àquela hora da noite.

"Vem logo!" sussurrou a outra sorrindo afetadamente "O que pode dar errado?"

_------_

Um grupo de aspirantes a cavaleiros de bronze conversavam animadamente. Suas risadas eram ouvidas a distância.

Jovens como eram, com os hormônios à flor da pele, eles discutiam as melhores maneiras de passarem cantadas nas servas do Santuário, ou até mesmo para as moças do vilarejo que eventualmente vinham até lá para dar uma espiada no Santuário. Atraídas com certeza pelas muitas lendas que contavam sobre o lugar.

Um deles, um rapaz magro de cabelos castanhos e ondulados, pediu silêncio ao grupo e apontou para um rapaz que tinha a mesma idade que eles, diferenciando apenas no tamanho avantajado.

Ele vinha acompanhado de sua instrutora, uma amazona de porte elegante que possuía um corpo cheio de curvas. Era a amazona que tinha uma das famas mais interessantes de todo o Santuário.

Ela falava de um jeito animado, gesticulando mais do que realmente falando. Sua empolgação era ainda mais evidente quando comparada ao do garoto ao seu lado. Que apesar de seu o triplo do seu tamanho, andava curvado e cabisbaixo e parecia diminuir a cada palavra de sua mestra. Provavelmente ela estava-lhe novos e mais puxados horários de treinamento.

O grupo de aspirantes recomeçou sua balbúrdia animada. Apontando para os dois que passavam e soltando risadinhas afetadas. Estava claro que entre eles, o rapaz de tamanho avantajado não era muito popular.

A amazona, mesmo longe do grupo animado, entreouviu partes da conversa que não a agradou. Ergueu a mão para o pupilo, interrompendo a fala que ele dirigia a ela. Murmurou alguma desculpa e o deixou postado lá enquanto avançava para o grupo de aspirantes a passos rápidos.

"Bom dia rapazes." cumprimentou sedutoramente "Vocês já devem saber o quanto eu sou curiosa..."

Suas palavras foram abafadas por uma onda de risadinhas.

"Imagino que saibam." comentou ela balançando os cabelos negros "Bom, eu gostaria muito de saber sobre o que um grupo de aspirantes tão jovens e fortes como vocês estariam conversando com tanta empolgação."

Uma nova onde de risadinhas seguiu-se às suas palavras. Ela esperou pacientemente que eles terminassem. Balançando o corpo e passando seu peso de uma perna para outra lentamente.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pareceu inflar diante dos olhos da amazona. Ele estufou o peito e meteu um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

"Estávamos apenas comentando que uma instrutora tão bela quanto você não deveria perder seu tempo com um cara como o Cássius." disse ele com uma piscadela amigável.

Houve um murmúrio geral de concordância, e logo todos os olhos estavam sobre a amazona novamente.

Ela deixou escapar uma risadinha suave, tirando alguns fios negros que caíam sobre sua máscara.

"Vocês são tão espirituosos." disse ela no mesmo tom sedutor "Mas me expliquem, o que tem o Cássius?"

Alguns dos aspirantes se cutucaram em sinal de alerta. Mas o rapaz mais próximo de Shina sentado no chão não os viu e sorriu presunçosamente tentando chamar a atenção dela.

"Ele é um idiota. Um monte de músculos e nenhum cérebro. Ele pode destruir uma montanha com um soco, mas não sabe quanto é dois mais dois." disparou ele ainda sorrindo tolamente.

A amazona virou o rosto para baixo e fitou o aspirante por algum tempo, analisando a situação.

"E você é...?" perguntou intensificando o tom sedutor.

"Ichi, você ainda vai ouvir muito o meu nome quando eu for um grande cavaleiro." afirmou ele confiante, virando-se para trás para trocar um sorriso cúmplice com os amigos.

"Entendo." suspirou a amazona abandonando o tom suave.

Aproveitando que o aspirante estava de costas, ela enroscou sua mão no cabelo negro dele e puxou para cima, pegando-o de surpresa. Colocou seu pé no ombro dele e o pressionou para longe, obviamente aumentando a dor em seu couro cabeludo.

Um pouco afastado da confusão, Cássius tentava enxergar o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo tendo apenas poucos graus de miopia, não conseguia enxergar o que acontecia entre sua instrutora e os outros aspirantes. Talvez ela só estivesse jogando um pouco de charme para cima deles.

A amazona puxou o cabelo do aspirante com mais força, arrancando um gemido de dor no rapaz.

"Se chegar aos meus ouvidos que vocês voltaram a falar mal do _meu_ pupilo." sibilou ela ameaçadoramente "Vocês não viverão o suficiente para se tornarem cavaleiros." disparou ela exprimindo nada mais do que desprezo na voz.

Deixou o cabelo do aspirante cair de sua mão e baixou a perna, vendo o rapaz choramingar passando a mão pelas mechas negras. Os amigos dele olhavam-na em total espanto.

Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso que eles não viram, e deu-lhes as costas, satisfeita consigo mesma pelo efeito que provocara.

Sua fama de intocável jamais seria violada.

"Você conversou com os rapazes?" perguntou Cássius vendo sua instrutora se aproximar.

"É, conversei." concordou ela amavelmente retomando sua caminhada.

_------_

"Shina. O que você fez?" perguntou a voz esganiçada

A outra jovem a ignorou. Encolheu-se para longe da poça de sangue que avançava sobre o chão em sua direção. Suas mãos ainda estavam molhadas e seu pijama de coelhinhos sujo de um sangue que não era seu. Ela abraçou as próprias pernas e enterrou o rosto no colo, balançando o corpo pequeno para frente e para trás.

"Shina." disse a outra voz ainda mais histérica "Ele está morto...!"

A italiana tapou os ouvidos com as mãos encharcadas de sangue, sujando seu cabelo negro.

"Não me ignore Shina!" rogou a asiática sem conseguir desviar os olhos do cadáver que jazia no meio da poça de sangue.

"Pára! Pára de falar! Pára!" gritou ela sentindo o cheiro do sangue daquele homem impregná-la.

"Shina, o que você fez?" perguntou a jovem engatinhando até a amiga enquanto grossas lágrimas peroladas escorriam de seu rosto emoldurado por cachos ruivos.

"Eu estava salvando você!" exclamou ela, tendo seu grito abafado pelos cabelos negros que caíam sobre seus ombros.

"Você o matou!" exclamou a outra ainda em estado de choque.

"Eu estava salvando você. Estava salvando você. Eu estava!" murmurou ela sem parar de se balançar.

"Shina eles vão mandar você para a prisão. Ou pior, eles podem te mandar de volta pra casa!" exclamou a japonesa sacudindo os ombros da amiga.

A italiana ergueu o rosto sujo de sangue de repente, assustando a outra. Ela segurou os pulsos da amiga e a afastou de seus ombros. Seus olhos verdes irradiavam um brilho insano.

"Eu vou para o Tártaro, mas para aquele lugar eu não volto." sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

_------_

A amazona observava o pequeno garoto treinar contra um boneco, desferindo socos e pontapés. Apesar de seus olhos estarem fixos na figura franzina, sua mente estava muito mais distante.

Sentia-se mal pelo rompante de fúria que tivera. Tratara mal aspirantes que não havia feito nada de mais e ainda fora rude com outra amazona.

Segurou o rosto com as mãos e apertou-o entre elas, como um espécie de auto flagelo.

A conversa que tivera com ela naquela noite abrira o lacre que ela passara anos mantendo hermeticamente fechado. Apenas fingindo para os outros que ele não existia, enquanto o vigiava atentamente.

Lembranças que ela guardava desde a sua infância desde a chegada ao Santuário. Ela, uma garotinha mirrada de olhos puxados, humilhada por todos por sempre se enrolar ao tentar falar grego.

E mesmo assim fora rude com uma pessoa que não diferia muito dela. Chamara a chamá-la de herege.

Talvez fosse por isso que elas se tornaram tão inseparáveis quando crianças. Ver que a italiana era pior fazia a japonesa sentir-se bem consigo mesma. Era como se aqueles olhos verdes fossem um lembrete constante de que ela ainda não chegara ao fundo do poço.

Apertou o rosto entre as mãos com mais força, impedindo as imagens de pipocarem em sua mente. Forçou-se a voltar a olhar para o garoto que maltratava o indefeso boneco de pano ao longe.

Seiya era um bom garoto. Já o treinava há anos e nunca o vira fraquejar em frente a um desafio. Sua determinação para encontrar a irmã era admirável. Quando ela o conheceu chegou a pensar que ele não passaria do primeiro mês de treinamento e seria correndo de volta para o Japão. Mas ele se mostrara mais duro na queda do que ela esperava.

De certo modo, ele a fazia lembrar de si mesma, quando ainda tinha esperança de encontrar seu irmão.

"Ei ruiva." chamou uma voz conhecida vinda de suas costas.

Ela permaneceu de costas para a mulher que se aproximava, ignorando-a por completo.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam não é mesmo?" comentou voz aproximando-se mais, até que sua dona parou ao lado da amazona de Águia.

"Algumas mudam." respondeu ela virando o rosto para encarar aquela que um dia fora sua melhor amiga.

O uso obrigatório das máscaras pelas amazonas impedia ambas de verem os sentimentos que trespassavam por debaixo delas.

A italiana maneou a cabeça para o lado, puxando o cabelo por cima do ombro e passando a enrolá-lo entre os dedos de unhas cumpridas.

"Você nunca mudou pelo menos." comentou ela olhando o rapaz muito abaixo que socava o boneco de treino com violência, um músculo de sua bochecha tremia sempre que avistava aquele garoto.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo de você."

A amazona de Cobra riu. O som de sua risada sendo abafado pela máscara pesada, mas mesmo assim inconfundível.

"Você sempre me diverte Marin." comentou cruzando os braços sobre o peito ainda rindo discretamente.

A outra se limitou a fazer um barulho seco com a garganta, também cruzando os braços e voltando sua atenção para seu pupilo.

As duas permaneceram caladas. Ambas com os olhos no aspirante abaixo delas, e ainda assim, muito longe uma da outra.

A japonesa não conseguia se lembrar de jamais ter passado tanto tempo em silêncio ao lado da outra. Como sempre andavam juntas na infância, tinha muito em comum com a outra. Mas o que a mantinha em silêncio naquele momento não era a falta de assunto.

A mulher esguia e bela ao seu lado já não era mais a sua amiga de infância. Até mesmo seu modo de andar mudara.

"Shina." chamou ela lentamente, ainda organizando mentalmente o que iria dizer.

"Que foi?" perguntou ela virando o rosto para a outra.

A amazona de Águia mexeu as mãos nervosamente.

"Shina, o que foi que aconteceu com nós duas? Eu tento entender, mas não consigo." disse ela por fim feliz por saber que a outra não podia ver o que se passava em seu rosto.

A italiana fitou a mulher a sua frente por um momento. Reconhecendo nela a figura franzina da japonesa ruiva que segurara sua mão um dia, confidencia-lhe seu medo. Engoliu em seco e pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Eu passei os dias mais terríveis da minha vida presa em uma cela escura e úmida por ter matado um homem, enquanto você foi acolhida por um cavaleiro de ouro que a protegeu." explicou ela calmamente, sentindo os músculos da asiática contraírem-se.

"Mas o meu treinamento com Aioria também não foi fácil...!" defendeu-se a outra, sentindo-se acuada pelo reflexo de sua máscara sobre a superfície polida da máscara da outra.

"Mas você estava livre." concluiu a outra dando um fim à questão.

A japonesa mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que dizer que sentia muito pelos anos com que o Mestre do Santuário penitenciara Shina não seria o bastante.

Incrível como amizades de anos podem terminar em apenas um piscar de olhos.

"Então é isso? Nunca mais seremos amigas de novo?" perguntou a amazona por fim, encarando a máscara opaca da mulher à sua frente.

A amazona que representava a constelação de Cobra recolheu a mão de seu ombro e apontou para o jovem aspirante que ainda treinava ao longe.

"Falta pouco tempo para que nossos pupilos se enfrentem na arena. Esteja preparada para perder." disparou bem humorada, dando as costas para a amazona. A asiática observou as costas da italiana se afastarem.

Virou-se e acenou para Seiya, que relutante em parar o treinamento afastou-se do boneco estraçalhado e começou a caminhar na direção de sua instrutora.

"Vou estar italiana. Vou estar."

**Fim**

1 – _Juno faça isso parar._

2 – Hera é o nome grego para Juno.

o-o

Eu sei que fugi muito do contexto da imagem apresentada. Mas é que eu não resisti, a história da amizade entre Shina e Marin sempre me chamou a atenção ;;

E fazer a Shina ter um romance com o Ichi é uma coisa que nunca me passou pela cabeça.

Obrigada por lerem o/


End file.
